


Secrets

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Money, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spy - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats
Summary: Reader is engaged to Toms twin brother William. But William passes away reader never really knew much about William brother Thomas but apparently she didn't really know her own Fiancé either. As so there will be smut in this. And I really sucks at writing summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

   *"sweetheart, what about this for the wedding? William had asked you. Holding up the ugliest color of fabrics out had ever seen you scrunched up your nose as it*

*"you know your luck I'm just marrying you for you looks and not you sense of design." You shook you head at the man. As you turned to look back at the plates. "Will we be exciting you Brother Tom?" You added all you got was silence. You turned to look at him but as you turned he was on the floor unconscious. You had ran over to him shaking him violently to wake up. You started to panic. Everything seemed to slow down you hadn't noticed someone lifting you off of your fiancé as the paramedics came in. The EMTs let you ride with them cause you wouldn't leave him.*

     The memory of him faded as soon as your heard your name. Everyone one in the room was wear black. As the room filled people came up to you and William's mother give you there sympathy for your loss. 

*"miss y/l/n your fiancé an inoperable brain tumor." The doctor said he said more but you were distraught you looked at your fiancé the tears ran down your cheeks.*

*I-I we um. I need to call him mom in England." Was all you manage to say*

   The funeral went by fast. You couldn't even think, do or say anything. You hole world came crashing down around you and you didn't know what to do. You felt a hand on your knee you looked at your knee then at the person to whom it belonged to. Mrs. Hiddleston smiled at you terse ran down her face too. 

    "Honey let's get you home." She helped you up as you walked to the doors. You saw a man at the doors waiting for you the two of you did a double take. He looked like Will but with blonde hair unlike Will who had reddish blonde. This man had scruff but not a full beard like Will. But about the same hight and build. Then mrs. Hiddleston spoke up. "Dearie this is Thomas, Williams older twin brother."   
     
     "Twin." You were dumb founded. You knew William had an older brother but twin. 

    "Darling you look ill. Are you all right?" Tom asked. Taking you hand you almost ripped it out of his until everything went black. 

    *sweetheart wake up. Lazy bones." Will shock you body then smacked your ass. Making you yelp. *  
      *"way don't you just join me." You stated. You pulled him by his shirt. Pulling him down on the bed. Giggling you climbed on top of him. You were wearing his shirt nothing more. You kissed just under his ear. Making the man moan.*  
    *"are you trying to seduce me. Miss y/n"*  
    *"mhm maybe! Is it working?" You wiggled some making him groun *  
    *"I don't know what do you think?" He grabbed your hips pushing them down on his hard member.*  
     *"good." You moan in his ear.*

    You woke up. In your bed as you rolled over looking at a photo of the both of you that same day. As the dream you had was also the day he had proposed to you. You were to meet with his mother for Lunch and that was when he proposed. You noticed you were in other clothes then you had worn for the funeral. You heard movement down in your kitchen. You pulled yourself out of bed thinking it was Wills mom. Throwing a rob over you as you walked down the stairs tying it right as you walked in the kitchen. 

     "Oh good your awake." Tom stood in your kitchen still in a black suit. Making tea. "Would you like some tea darling?" 

   "How, why?" Your brain wasn't comprehending what was going on. You were still shocked at the fact that it was Will standing there but not. Tom was by your side in a minute.

     "Darling let's have you sit down before you faint on me again." He sat you down. He kneeled in front of you. As he felt you head. You stood up abruptly. Turning to the man still kneeling and it look like the day William proposed to you. You shook your head trying to get the thought out of you head.

    "You!" As you yelled point at Tom who look shocked. "Why now! Why are you here! Why after 6 months of your own twin brother dying in the hospital. Are you here now!" You screamed. Then you slapped him you were so pissed off at his brother for not being there. Tom stood up he towered over you. He maybe taller then Will. He arms wrapped around your frame as you tried to struggle free. "Let me go."

    "I just found out my brother passed away Yesterday I took the first flight here. And for your info I did come to see my brother 4 months. To take care of his last will an testament." He calmly said. Trying to get you to calm down. He felt you body go limp in his arms. He looked down to see you silently sobbing. He just stood there Leto g you cry as he rubbed you back. Trying his best to soothe. You felt kind of foolish for yelling but you had never meet the man.

*"Why don't you see your brother anymore?you asked him. This was when you were first dating you wanted to know more about him. You both were curled up on the couch watching a movie. It was the first time you stayed the night at his house. He even tried to cook you dinner but failed. You ended up just ordering pizza.*

*we had a falling out in our late teens early twenty's. It wasn't the best place for either of us and we got into a fist fight. It was ugly. He never forgave me.*  
*what was it about." You snuggled into him more.*  
*nothing I really want to talk about. Don't worry we will always go back to being ourselves. He said kissing the top of your head. After that you never brought up his brother.*

  "Why are you here?" You asked

    "I already told you." 

     "No why are you here with me still in this house." You May have sounded a bit more snappy then You wanted. As you pulled away from him.  

   "Ah yes, my Mother wished me to stay with you to make sure your all right. You gave us quit a fright back at the funeral home darling." He smiled at you sweetly. Though you couldn't shake this feeling something was up.

    "Well I'm fine as I can be. And can you please stop calling me darling. Your not him." You hissed. You started walking back towards the stairs. "Now if you don't mind I'm going back up stairs to bed and crying my eyes out until I pass the fuck out." Tom watched as you walked back up stairs.

    Why did he have to date a feisty one. This woman was going to be the death of him. Why were his brother wishes to watch over her. What was his brother plan. Though this had to be one of his brother most gorgeous girls he had ever dated. Let alone actually get married to as well. And did she know about his brothers secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

* "Brother so I wanted to ask you something." William spoke over the phone.*  
*"Yes brother what is it. "*  
*"So I'm getting married. And I want you to be my best man."Toms was shocked.*  
*"Which girl is this one? You really can't marry a girl you just meant."*  
*"I didn't just meet her bro, I've been seeing her for over a year now!"*  
*"Wow I'm shocked you've been with a girl longer then a month." Tom teased.*

Tom took another drink of his scotch. You were driving him nuts it's been a few days. You were whining all the time. He got that your were in morning, but they were all. And How could you love his brother that much and not know what was going on behind your back. He didn't even know what his brother saw in you. You weren't William's type. It had to be cause you were drop dead gorgeous. You just ended up with the wrong brother. 

    He heard you come down the stairs it was evening you been only coming out of you room to eat or use the restroom. You saw Tom and rolled your eyes he was still here.

     "Your still here? I figured you would have left." You grabbed the scotch from the table. As you chugged the rest of the bottle. 

      "Yes, and I was drinking that." Tom hissed. As you grabbed another bottle from the cupboard. You looked at Tom as you opened the new bottle.

        "Well it didn't have your name on it." As you took a swig of the new bottle. 

         "Is your plan to drink yourself to death?" Tom glared. This was the Second night you happened to start drinking.

       "Yep that's the plan." You smiled. As you attempt to down the rest of the bottle in front of him. Tom got up and in a few quick steps he was in front of you.

       "Darling, please don't do this. Give me the bottle." Tom reached out his hand to you.  
      
       "Make me." You snipped. Taking another drink. Tom took the bottle. You whined. "Tom give that back!" You huffed, as you reached up. Tom held it out of your reach.

        "Darling your done for the night." As you jumped up against him still trying to get you bottle. He set it down and picked you up. You squirmed.

      "Put me down." As he walked you to the table. 

        "Y/n, your being you unruly. I'll put you down if you'll stop." You nodded as he put you down. Then you went for it. 

        "Will you stop man handing me." He had a hold of your waist but you manage to get free.

         "Then will you stop drinking and acting like a child."  You grabbed the bottle from his hand and started to drink it again he took the bottle back from you. You whipped around and glared at him.

       "I will do what I want Tom! If I want to drink my pain away then I will. You are not the boss of me."

         "Well this is not the way to do it. I don't know what my brother saw in you. I can't believe he would marry a stripper. " Tom had no patients for you today. That was it you had it with him your hand made contact with his face. 

       "How dare you i em no stripper. You asshole. I have a masters in criminology."  
You went to smack him again. But he grabbed your hand. You went to strike with the other but he grabbed that to. Your eyes blazed with anger. But before you knew it his lips were on yours. The kiss was angry and needy. As you started to relax he let go of your arms as you kissed him back. Then you realize what was happening and pulled away. Then you smacked him. 

      "How dare you. Really!" You screamed. He had a shit eating grin on his face. Even if he was holding his face where you had smack him. Oh you want to punch his smug face. "Fuck you. I'm not some Common stripper or whore." You were in his face. Hands push at his chest. Then you hands grabbed at his shirt pulling him to you. As your lips crushed on to his. He pulled you in to him. His hands traveled down your body as he grabbed your ass pulling you up and on the table. The kisses was heated, rough and needed. The bottle of booze feel to the floor and crashed. As Tom laid you back on the table. He could taste the alcohol. He knew he shouldn't but god did you feel amazing. 

     You woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. God you shouldn't of drank most of that bottle. You laid there until you felt movement behind you. You thought was it just a nightmare, that Willam was still alive lying next to you. You turned around. And reality rushed back. Tom laid there no shirt on blankets covered his lower half. Slowly you looked down you were wearing his blue shirt from last night. You felt the rest of you body. No bra and no underwear. 

    "Oh god." You whispered. You couldn't remember what happened. Did you just sleep with Williams brother. The blood drained from your face. You started to freak out as you scrambled to get out of bed your foot gets caught in the sheets making you fall to the floor with a thud. Hitting your head on the night stand. You whimpered. Tom rushed out of bed over to you. Looking at Tom you notice he was in his boxers. Your tried not to look over his lean form. 

    "Y/n darling are you all right." He asks as he picked you up and put you on the bed with ease. You slapped him. "What the hell was that for. Love.

     "How-how could you! Take advantage of me in a drunken state. Man handle you brother fiancé. And then fuck her. You cock." You were about to slap him again but then he pinned you to the mattress. "Let me go you fucking ass hole."

   "If you would calm the fuck down. I will tell you that I didn't take advantage of you. Though you were enjoying the man handling. You weren't complaining last night. And you for your info kissed me if you want to know." He said in a low growl. God it was doing thing to you. You finally stopped squirming. " and I would like it if you would stop slapping me."

     "W-we didn't sleep together."  He got off of you and sat next to you on the bed.

     "Well if your mean if we slept in the same bed together then yes we did. But as in fucking you no We didn't."

    "Then why em I in your shirt."

    "You throwing up all over your clothes and it was easier for me to get you in to a shirt then your man pajamas."

       "You saw me naked!" You screeched. Tom stood up covering his ears. You immediately pulled you hand to your head that hurt you more then it probably hurt him. 

     "Well I had to get you out of your clothes some how. Or you would be still in your puked soaked clothes." Tom smirked raising his hands up. " before you slap me again it was dark. Before don't get your panties in a bunch I did not cop a feel." All you Did was groan. You head hurt like hell. "You should of listened to me and not tried to drink you pain away it just caused you more pain." Tom handed you water and some Excedrin. "Take this and I'll make you something to eat."

       "And I don't have Man pajamas." You mumbled after the fact he left.

    *"good morning my sweetheart. Did you have fun with your girl friends?"  Williams voice rang in your ears. You groaned and pushed him away.*  
    *Willam you are a cock." You whispered "I hurt remind me not to drink so much."*  
     *"sweetheart What em I going to do with you?" William shock his head. You laid there smiling him sweetly.*  
       *"Just love me and call me pretty. And come cuddle with your dying girlfriend." He couldn't denied your suffering. As he smacked you on the ass. "Please I beg you don't torture me." You yelped. Laying on you back so he wouldn't smack out butt again. *  
      *"All right? all right I won't torture you." He kissed your forehead and snuggled in with you. "Before I forget I need to stop into work for a while. I will be back by dinner."*


	3. Chapter 3

       *you just got out of the shower. You just got back from a evening run. Waiting for William to get home. You were busy drying yourself off. When you heard a whistle from behind you. Smiling you turned around to see William up against the door frame with a smirk on his face.*

     *"see anything you like." Your voice was seductive. As you dropped your towel revealing you damp naked form. Sauntering over to him. He watched you tentatively. He was already getting aroused.*

   *"mmhm I do." He purred. Smacking your ass as you walked by him. Before you could get very far he grab your arm swinging you around. His lips meet yours as he pulled you into him. Giggled escaped your lips. Your hand roamed over his chest working downward finding what you wanted as you cupped his hard erection. Rubbing slowly over his cock. Getting a moan from him. His hands found your ass as he grabbed hard pulling you up. You respond by wrapping you legs around his waist as he walked towards the bed. You both feel on to the bed. *

    It been about a month. Tom was still at the house. You were taking a moment in the bath when you had thought of that night with William. You were so worked up that you hadn't heard Tom call your name through the door. Until he started banging on the door. You almost jumped out of the tub. With a shriek.   
    
     "Darling if you would like some help I would gladly offer my services. If not then can I come in to an take a piss." You could hear the smirk in his voice. You got out of the tub wrapping the towel around you and opened it. Moving out of the way for Tom to come as you walked out. "Are you sure you don't need any help? You moans were kind of weak." You scoffed at him smacking his chest repetitively. He covered his head as he retreated in the bathroom. Laughing. "You know he never said you were this feisty. And you do look hot in just a towel." He finished after you had stopped your assault on him. Before you could do anything again he shut the door. 

     "Your an ass!" You yelled through the door. You heard him chuckle. A few seconds later he came out. 

     "Well your still in that towel? Do you need help out of the towel as well?" You rolled your eyes as you went to walk back into the bathroom. Your tripe's over something. A yalp left your lips as you came crashing to the ground. But instead of the ground your crashed into Toms chest. His arms holding your sides. You didn't want to look up. As you left you face stay in his chest. God he smelled good. "Are you all right?" He chuckled. You looked up. Your face felt flushed. As you tried to push away from him.

    "Um you can let go."

     "Well if you insist. But you should know you lost your towel when you tripped." He saw your towel on the floor and could feel your skin under his hands and he may have taken a peek down at your back side. You rested you head in his chest and sighed. leaning up against him. You felt his length grow against your naked lower stomach.  

    "Ugh! Really really!" You yelled in discussed. As you jumped back grabbed you towel as fast as you can. Trying to make is so he couldn't see the front of you. You hear him chuckle as you cover yourself.

     "Hey I am a guy and it has a mind of its own. It doesn't help that your naked and wet. And you have a really cute ass." Tom smirked as he walked out of the room. All you did was scream in annoyance. You can still here him laughing. You finally made it back down stairs dressed and ready to go somewhere.  "And where are you going?"

   "Out! I need a drink and to get away from you!" You hissed as you grabbed you keys.

    "Woh there princess. Do you really think it's a good  idea to go drinking by yourself?" Tom stood in front of you. You close your eyes then looked up at him. "I was told to watch over you and that's what I'm going to do." He took your keys from you.

   "Your not going with me. I can't handle you right now. And I'm not yours to watch I don't know why your taking this so seriously. You didn't even talked to him let  alone cared." You hissed. Grabbed at the keys. "And I'll be with a friend. So I'll be just fine without you." Tom was taken back by your harsh words and was about to say something but decided not to. He tossed you keys at you and walked off. You felt a little guilty for saying it. You were about to apologize. But decided not to cause it make end up in an argument.

   You got to the bar. Still annoyed as you walked in. You saw you friend sitting at the table waiting for you. With someone else a male, kind of a big burly guy. Shaved head the biker type. He wasn't bad looking but he wasn't the type you and your friends hung out without. Your friends waved at you when she saw you walk in. You walked over to them. You hadn't realized Tom followed you. He walked in moments after you did. Watching you walk over to your friend. 

  "It's been like forever." She squealed. Pulling you into a hug. You hugged her back.

    "I'm sorry it's still been really hard on me." You whispered in her ear. She let go of you. As she gave you a sympathetic smile. 

  "Oh y/n this is Dave. My new bow. She beamed. Patting the mans shoulder. You felt like a piece of meat when he raked over you. 

   "It is a pleasure to meet you." He spoke with a thick Russian accent. As he reached out his hand. You were shocked. To say the least. At your friend's choice in men.

   "Um hi." You said. Not really sure what to do or say. He kind of gave you a really bad feeling. As you took his hand and shook it. You were thinking that maybe you'll be calling it an early night. And see if you can talk with your friend a lone tomorrow maybe. 

   "Kim here was just telling me you lost your fiancé." Dave said in a snarky ton. You had just token a sip of beer when you almost spit it out. You scoffed. At the man then looked at your friend. 

  "Yeah I really don't want to talk about it to you. It's not something I wanted to talk about at all." You shock your head. Looking down at your phone. You decided text Tom apologizing for your comment about him not care.  

    "Hey you don't have to be rude about y/n!" She scoffed at you. "He was just wondering that's all he was being sympathetic." She defended him. He looked at you with a cocky ass smirk. One you felt like slapping off his face like you try with Tom. 

   "I was thinking it was going to be just us tonight. And I wasn't expecting to be talking about this." You felt like you weren't going to win here. You hadn't even started to drink and there was going to be a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

     "Look maybe I shouldn't of come out. If I'm going to be question on things I don't want to talk about. Let a lone being attacked." You huffed. Your friend stood up glaring at you.

  "We weren't. Just just trying to be friendly. But obviously. You can't be happy and you just need to bring others down!" She almost yelled you looked over to her boyfriend and it looked like he was enjoying this. What the hell really. You friend stormed off boyfriend in tow. You Sighed. What just happened. You definitely need a drink now. As you walked up to the bar. Asking for two shots. After that you left the bar. As you walked to the car. You noticed Dave come out of the bar he spotted you. 'Great just fucking great.' You thought. You tried to get the car unlock wanting to avoid him. But you couldn't he had you cornered. 

     "What do you want?" You scowled. His demeanor changed. He looked like he wanted to hurt you or worse. Now you were wishing Tom was there. But what would Tom do? Probably nothing. 

     "Look I know you know where Willy boy hide it now tell me where it is you little bitch!" He seethed. You looked at him confused. 

     "What the hell are you talking about?" You questioned. Not knowing what was going on. 

     "Don't play dumb! I know you have it. You best be giving back before I have to rough up that pretty face of yours..." He  paused as he looked you up and down. "Or maybe I'll fuck it out of you!" He smirked. As his hand went for your wrist. 

   "Let me go!" You screeched. As you were about to scream. When someone grabbed him. Flipping him around his hand ripped away from your wrist. You saw Tom. You weren't going to lie you were happy to see him. 

     "Who the hel- Dave Dave trailed off looking at Tom like he saw a ghost.

     "The lady told you to let her go. You best be doing so, before there's a problem." Tom hissed. 

      "There all ready is. And you should be dead. Willy boy. You and your little bitch are going to get it." Dave chuckled darkly. You feared for Tom. This guy was big body wise but not as tall as Tom.  You noticed the man pull out a knife.

    "Tom he got a knife." You screeched. Before the guy had a chance to lunged forward Tom quickly disarmed the man. But the man kept on coming at Tom. You weren't sure what to do. You went for your phone to call 911 but in scuffle the man throw Tom which knocked you over sending your phone flying under the car. "Shit!" As you looked at Tom. He got back up, and lunged at the man. 

    "Darling get in the car and go." He yelled at you. "I got this. Please." Tom looked at you with soft eyes as he had the man in a head lock. You don't know why you did as he said but you did. Getting in the car you looked back at Tom he nodded. And you left with out another word. It's was probably out of fear that made you listen to Tom. Or stupidity. But you made it home and locked the door as soon as you got in. You were going to call the police. Cause you feared for Tom life. But you realize you left your phone at the bar.  You sat down and just started to cry you didn't know what to do. You felt helpless for the first time. 

   It felt like hours had passed. You were a crying mess when you heard a car pull up all you could think was if it was Tom or the other guy. But as soon as the front door opened you saw Tom. Stumble in. He was bet to hell and back. He had a cut on his lip, his nose was bleeding and possibly a black eye. You ran to him with out any warning as you jumped him in a hug which almost caused him to fall. As you started to cry again. 

    "Hey hey, it's all right just a Flash wound." He chuckled. As he winced in pain when you hugged him tighter. "Hey let me take a look at you." He pulled you back whipping tears from your face with his thumbs. "He didn't hurt you did he?" You shock you head in response. You didn't want to speak for fear of crying again. "Shh it's okay I'm promised I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." As he hugged you from the side. 

     "I'm sorry." You whispered. As you sat him down at the table. Grabbed a few thing to clean him up.

    "There is nothing for you to be sorry about." He spoke softly. It was silent for a few while you clean him up he hissed and whine when you moved to other areas on his face.

    "You can get the shit kicked out of you and be fine but you can't take it when I clean you up?" You looked down at him.  As you straightened up. Putting you hands on your hips. 

    "Hey I'm a guy I am supposed to be all tough when it comes to defending a lady. But not so tough when she cleaning me up. Besides if we do this we may get a kiss out of it have you never seen Indiana Jones?" He teased. Grabbed one of your hands. Making small circles with his thumb on the back of your hand.

     "Oh my god really. Your going to play that. Where dose it not hurt on me so you can get a kiss. You think your cute don't you?" You rolled your eyes. 

       "Love I think I'm adorable." He grinned. You rolled your eyes again. You were about to walk away when he pulled you in his lap. You gasped when you landed.

    *"sweetheart, I'm home sorry I'm late. That meeting ran longer then I thought." Will called for you. You walked down the stairs. And stopped dead in your tracks when you saw his face.*  
  *"What happened William?" You gasped. As you rushed towards him. "Omg are you all right?" You panicked.*  
    *"I was mugged on the way to my car. But I'm all right. Nothing to worry about only a scratch. You should see the mugger." He joked. *  
   *"Let me clean you up then." You said taking him to the bedroom. "Were you not going to tell me if I was asleep?" you asked. As he sat on the bed as you started to clean up his face he winced in pain. "Don't be a big baby." You teased *

       *"Hey I've been hurt. I need love not more pain added." He smirked as he pulled you in to his lap you giggled.*

     *"Yeah, is that so?" You made your voice sound seductive. As you straddled him. "How bad do you want me to love you?" You smirked as you started to roll you hip against his crotch. You pressed against him harder with ever roll of your hips. As you picked up your pass. "To bad there are clothes between ups. But to be honest I could cum just by doing this." Your breathing became more erratic. He growled. As you started to moan with every pass.*  
    *"Oh baby that's how you want to play hun." Before you knew it, Will had you pressed face first in the the mattress as you ass was up in the air. You were still moaning when he did so. He smacked your ass making you yelp. * 

    "Darling are you all right your spacing." Toms voice brought you back out of you daydream. And it felt really hot in the room all of a sudden. 

     "Umm sorry." You said as you looked into Tom's eye. "And thank you!"

    "For what?" He smiled

     "For showing up when you did." You mumbled. As you relaxed   
       
      "It was not-" Tom started to say but you cut him off as your lip pressed against his. At first he did respond. But it didn't take him long to kiss back. He hand wrap around you locking you in. His kisses felt different they felt right. Perfect even, hot and needed. Your hands went into his hair. As you pulled your leg round him so you were straddling him. But only to deepen the kiss. You weren't sure if it was the alcohol, fear or loneliness talking but you wanted this man right then and there.


	5. Chapter 5

      *"I'm only going to tell you this once." William seethed over the phone. "You call me at this phone number again and I'll have your neck. Do you understand me." William was almost yelling over the phone. It was two in the morning. He was pacing back in forth. He was standing in the living room not wanting to wake you. As to whom ever was on the phone. The person on the phone was arguing with him. "You listen here you little shit. You even think of showing your face here or anywhere, I will kill you don't ever forget who your messing with." *  
       *You woke up as you heard talking down stairs. You looked over seeing that your fiancé was not in bed with you. You rolled over to look at the clock. Two am. Great. You had to get up early today. This was not the time for this. Who the hell was he talking with. You grab one of Wills shirts and put it on. As you walked quietly down the hall and down the stairs. *  
     *"Will my love who are you talking to at this hour?" You whispered. He turned and to look at you. The he turned his back to you and mumbled something, then told who ever he was talking to that he had to go. He hung up the phone and turned around. He looked stressed.*  
       *"I'm sorry I woke you dove." He walked over to you and rested himself on you. He felt tense*  
      *"It's all right. But who was on the phone at this hour?" You question. You were always a curious one. You felt him sigh as he nuzzled into your neck.*  
      *"It's no one beautiful. Nothing to worry about." He kissed your neck. "Let's go back to bed." He grab you hand tugging a little more roughly then normal. But he seemed really stressed from the phone call.*  
       *"I know something that will help you relax if you like." As you made it to the bedroom your hands sliding down rubbing his covered cock. He groaned.*  
        *"As much as I would love to. But I have to get up in two hours." As he pulled your hand away. You whined. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow." He turned to kiss your lips. And he went to bed leaving you shocked. You sighed and crawled in after. Shortly after hitting your pillow you fell asleep as well.*

       Your hands roamed over Tom shoulders and down his biceps. As he worked your lips with his. His hand grabbed at your ass making your gasp he took that moment to sneak his tongue int. As he dominated your tongue. Your hands found the hem of his shirt. You started tugging up Tom lifted his arms and he pulled his mouth away for just a moment to let you pull the shirt off of him. Once the shirt was discarded his lips found yours again. His hands felt up his lean muscular back. As he made his way down your neck kissing and nipping as he went, cause moans for you. 

    He grabbed your shirt pulling it. You lifted your arms letting him pull it off of you. He didn't hesitate. As he went back to assaulting you neck and now collarbone. You hands sliding between your body's as you fumbled with his belt buckle. Once successful you went for the fly and button of his jeans. You got off of him to make do with your own jeans.  He slide his jeans of and helped you out of yours. You sat back in his lap. Only thing separating you both was your undergarments. Your hands found there way to his hair. As he kissed above you breasts. He found the claps of your bra as he freed them from their fabric cage. Holding on to his shoulder as he leaned you back to take your left nipple in to his mouth. Cause you to moan. You started to roll you hips rubbing against him. A low growl came from him as he nipped at your nipple. 

     "There is still way to much clothing between us." You gasped. As your hand slide down to his boxer trying to release his length. As you pulled him out of his confinement you realize he was bigger then you thought he would of been. Bigger then William. He groaned under your touch. Suddenly You heard a rip of fabric. Fallowed by a cool breeze as you now destroyed panties left you body. His hands went to your ass. As he lifted you up. He knew you were wet. Your ripped panties didn't lie they were soaked. You easily slid down on his cock. You gasped as he stretched your walls. He stopped letting you adjust to his size. 

      "You all right?" Tom asked as your nails has dug into his back. You nodded as you finished sliding down him. He started to rolling his hip up. As you did the same. You started to pick up the pace a little. You found his ear as you nipped it then started to nip down his neck. Causing him to moan. With out warning he lifted you up as he set you on the table top. Never breaking contact. His mouth finding your right nipple. As his hand flicked and rolled your left wish his hand. You hands scratching up his back. He could feel You clench around him he knew you were close. He picked up the pace. Pumping in and out. Your legs wrapped around him. As your moans started to turn into screams. As he kept pounding into you making the table move with each thrust. 

      "Come on darling cum for me. Let me hear you. And. Don't. Hold. Back." He panted as he was close to finding his own release. You screamed out as you came around his throbbing cock. It only took three more thrust after you for him. He spilled his seed deep inside you. As you were still coming down from your high. He clasped on top of you. Kissing your neck, cheek, and forehead sweetly. You finally unraveled you legs. He left himself up. As he slowly pulled out of you. He grab a wash cloth as he made his way to the sink. As he walked over to you. He gently started to clean you up. Which may have shocked you. A. For the fact he didn't clean himself first. And B. For him to even take the time to clean you after wards. Normally you just go to the bathroom and did so yourself. He cleaned himself off before he spoke.

     "How about we get you to bed. I don't think the table would be very comfortable place to sleep on." He chuckled. As he helped you up. You stood on uneasy legs stumbling into him. 

      "I don't think I'll be able to walk up the stairs." You giggled. As your head rested on his chest. He smirked.

     "And I took it easy on you. If I hadn't you wouldn't be able to walk for a week." He mumbled as he picked you up bridal style causing another gasp as he carried you up the stairs putting you into bed. He found one of his shirt for you to wear. He was about to leave. 

   "Don't leave. Will you sleep with me?"

    "Well we already did that but hey if your ready for round two then all right." He teased. You rolled your eyes. Though he couldn't see.

   "You know what I meant." You stated trying not to giggle. He walked back over to the bed as you patted the side next to you he crawled in still naked. Once in you rolled over and laid on his chest. His hand found the top of your head as he stroked you hair. Kissing the top of your head as you feel asleep. 'What are you doing man. She isn't yours. She was your brothers. This wasn't, no this shouldn't of happened. But god she feels amazing.' Thought as you slept.


	6. Chapter 6

     *"sweetheart is everything all right your pick at your food?" William questioned you as you were trying to pick out the stuff you had asked not to be put in. You looked up at him and smiled it really wasn't a big deal. And beside, you are sitting at the most well know and very exclusive restaurant that takes years to get in. How William had the money to pay for this was beyond believe. *

      *"They must of forgot to add the my request of no tomatoes on here. That's all. But I can pick them out." It never really bothered you having to pick stuff out. It wasn't like you were allergic. You heard William huff. Looking back at him you could tell he was not happy.*

       *"Sweetheart I did not just take you to the most upscale restaurant in all of England for them to forget you did not want tomatoes." He hissed in angry. It almost made you jump you were not used to him like this. But ever since he got this new job he seem more on edge and pissed off all the time. Yeah it's been nice having a little more money, but not to see him be stressed all the time. You watched as he yelled at the waiter about how you had asked for a simple thing not to be added. As you looked around thinking everyone was staring at you. You saw that in fact no one batted an eye your way. *

     *"What if she was deathly allergic! Hmm. You would have killed my fiancé." William was in the poor kids face. You stood up putting a hand on his shoulder. *

       *"Babe it's all right. Let the poor kid go. I'm fine happy that I'm hear at the place I've always wanted to go with you and in this very sexy dress, a dress you got me." You whispered in his ear as you watched the kids look horrified. You rubbed his shoulders. Calming him down. He let the kid go. *

     *"I'll have the the kitchen fix this right away Mr. Hiddleston." Before you could tell the kid not to worry about it. He had scampered off with you plate. William looked at you as his features softened. As he snaked his arm around your waist. Pulling you up against him. He attacked you neck.*

     *"William come down. We're in the middle of a restaurant." You tried to keep yourself composed. His hands were all over your ass.*

     *"let them watch. I'm sure they would get a few pointer on how to fuck their Woman properly. You felt you legs up against the table *

      *"Oh you think your getting lucky right here. After scaring the poor kid." You raised you eyebrow at him kissing his lips as you slid out of his grasp as you sat back down. "And beside I'm hungry and need food before I get fucked properly as you say. Maybe if your a good boy I'll fuck You probably." You smirked. You made it through dinner. Then the owner came out and you watched as the two men talked.*

        *"This must be the beautiful fiancé." You nodded as the man said taking your hand. To kiss it lightly. "I hoped you enjoyed your dinner tonight."*

         *"It was amazing." You said. As you stood to get ready to leave.*

      *"I'm pleased to hear." He smiled at you. As he looked back to William. "And for the trouble earlier, your dinner is on the house. For you my friend and you lovely girl. Please come back soon." He shook William's hand. He walked away after a few other words were exchanged but more hushed not really hearing what they said but you were still just in awe with the place. You made it back to the car.*

      *"So when did you become The Godfather." You teased as you kissed his cheek. He tense for a moment. Then chuckled as he started the car. "Thank you for dinner it was amazing." You purred. As you cuddle against his arm while he drove it was an hour before you both would get home.*  
       
     *"Though I really wanted to have you for dinner. You had to ruin all the fun. Me having you up on top of the table while I plow you into you. As your scream my name letting everyone know who's fucking you. As they watch me fuck that tight little pussy of yours." You scoffed at your fiancé. What has gotten into him lately.*

       *"What has gotten into you? Your acting like a horny teenage."*

       *"What. You just bring it out of me. And that dress. Seeing that your not wearing panties." He smirked. *

     *"Would you like a little help with that tent in your pants?" You giggled as your fingers brushed against his tight pants. Causing a moan. You undid his pants as you lowered your head down as you adjusted yourself down in your set. You pulled him out of this confinement. He groaned. You pressed your lip to the tip of his cock. You smirked as you licked his sensitive head. Sliding him into your mouth. He swerved a little. Causing you to giggle. "Watch the road." You mumbled with his cock still in your throat. His free hand found your hair. His fingers fisted around the nap of your neck. You moaned as he tugged a little.* 

          You felt relaxed as you slowly woke. You moaned softly as you felt a wonderful pressure against you. Heat rising in you. You stirred around. You felt movement between your legs. Hearing what sounded like slurping. And a long tongue dragging along your folds. Another moan escape your mouth. Your hands found their way down to the source. Short hair ran through your fingers the back of the neck it was shaved not to the skin but short enough to spike out. Your eye snapped opened. As you remember where you were and who you were with. Your hands still running through Toms hair. He started to pick up his pace knowing your were awake now. 

     Your soft moans got louder. He pushed two fingers in side you. You lifted you hips up as he did so. He groaned as you pushed and pulled him in to you. Clinching around his fingers as he pumped in and out of you. You screamed. As he picked up his pace tongue leaping you up. You did something you never did before as he didn't show your mercy. Gripping into his hair. You squirted. Your tensed when you did it. He only moaned. You let go of his hair. You froze. Tom finished and pulled away. Wiping his face. You looked horrified.

       "Darling are you all right?" Tom asked concerned filled his voice. As he watched you.

     "I'm, Im sorry." You voice was small. As you looked away. Tom realizes what you were talking about. He chuckled and shook his head.

      "For that?" Don't. That just means I did my job." He smiled as he kissed you. 

        "That would of been a first for me. You brother never went down on me." You mumbled. Tom almost didn't hear that. 

     "Well I heard you moan in your dream I figured I would help you." He smiled. As he got up. Though he wanted to ask what was wrong with his brother. But didn't. 

     "Where you going?" Looking at him. 

      "To take a shower care to join me?" He chuckled darkly. As he stocked towards you.    You backed up a little. He grabbed your ankles. Pulling you down on the bed. "Unless you want me to finish you off here and in the shower. He kissed your thighs. Then nipped inside of each one. You yelped as you tried to hold your giggles.  Had had you both places in the bed and in the shower. You weren't going to lie you were sore. But never had you'd been fucked that good and that many of times. He was downstairs making breakfast. You slide your arms around him. Kissing the back of his bear shoulders. 

     "It was nice to wake up that way for a change." You mumbled. You felt him sigh. "What did I do something wrong?"

      "No not you darling. My brother and him not taking care of your sexual needs." He grumbled. 

      "I can see way William said you stole all his girlfriends." You giggled. You felt him tense. 

       "He said that I was the one that did?" He stoped turning the stove off as he closed his eyes. His brother always did like making him the bad guy. He needed to tell you. But he didn't want to ruin what had been going on between the two of you right now. " hey I need to run to the store and get a few things that we're out of. He turned in you arms. Kissing the top of your head. 

     "I'll go with you. I just got to get Dressed."

      "No, that's all right. You I want you to stay eat breakfast. And get that cute little ass of yours ready for round three." He grinned you felt his fingers push open your robe finding their way to your panties. He then made his point by rubbing his fingers against your covered folds. "Though it feels like someone is all ready, ready for me." He growled in your ear. You whimpered when his hand left your body. "And do not start with out me love." He kissed you again. As he walked away pulling his shirt on. You watched as he left. You sat and ate your breakfast that Tom made which was amazing as always. But you had to much pride to tell him.  You heard a knock at the door.

       "Did you for get your keys? You yelled as you walked to the door. With a shit eating grin. As soon as you opened the door. You smile faded. Eyes widened


	7. Chapter 7

      "Why are you here? And how the hell do you know where I live." You hissed. You tied the string of your robe tighter around your waist as you look at the man standing at your door. The mans eyes raked over your form, lust filled his eyes as he licked his lips. You glared at the man that you best friend was dating, supposedly. Your wrapped you arms across your chest. You felt exposed. You cleared you throat in announce. Waiting for him to give you a good reason why he was here.

      "I wanted to apologize for the other night I know your friend means a lot to you. Do you mind if I come in to talk?" He tried to walking by you, but you grabbed the door holding it to the side of you.

       "No you are not welcome in here. So if you don't mind removing yourself from my door. Then maybe I'll not consider you apology. You went to shut the door but his size over took yours as he flung the door back on you. You stumbled back. You ass hit the ground. He walked towards you in long strides you crawl backwards trying to get away as you scramble up to you feet. You ran up the stairs. He was hot on your heels. Making it into your bedroom slamming the door as you locked it. You searched for William's hand gun. The man kicked the door busting it open. 

       The man stalked towards you grabbing your feet as you were on the bed looking for the gun in the nightstand on the other side. Pulling under him on the bed. You let out a scream. Fighting the man off of you. You felt him against you and all you wanted to do was vomit. His large fat hand palmed you breasts hard it felt like he was going to pop them. You scream as loud as you could trying to knee the man but he pushed his leg between yours. Suddenly another man came in. 

       "Dave, get off of her you know the boss won't like that." The other man yelled pulling his friend off of you. Before you knew it everything went black as there was a sharp pinch in your neck. 

*You laid on your boyfriend William, both of you intertwined with each other while in bed naked, after just finished a long love making session, your fingers trace along his chest and stomach. Watching his body rise up and down with each breath he took. He moaned as you fingers started to travel down towards his hips then make their way from his bellybutton along the tail of hair heading down to his semi soft cock. He then would groan when you travel back up. Cause you to giggle. Placing soft kisses along his chest.*  
    
       *"Sweetheart you mind letting those kisses go further down." He grumbled want more. You smirked into your kiss as you complied. Going further doing his body the same as you did with your fingers. Following the trail of hair stopped right where his cock meet his body. With a giggle you moved back up his body. As you started to move on top of him. You straddle his midsection. He growled in annoyance. "My little tease." He hissed. As you kissed his lip.*

         *"What little old me a tease never." You mumbled against his lips. You felt his cock hard and ready to go against the back off your ass just poking you slightly still to far from it for his liking. Wiggled your ass down a little more against it. Before you could say more he flipped you under him. Pinning your hands above your head as he roughly pushed his cock against your still wet folds from earlier that night. You gasped in response. He took the time to torture your folds. Never pushing himself into you only rubbing along your slit. You moaned each time.*

      *"You are mine, and I will never let you go." He hissed with such possessiveness dripping from each word. He then bit into your neck. Cause you to cry out. And before you could react he slammed in your entrance. You yelped then cried out arching you back as he took you rougher then he had ever done before. You knew you were going to be sore before, but now you were going to have massive bruising on your neck and chest. Let alone you core as he pounded hard into you. Your scream and cry drowned out his moans. It hurt but in a pleasurable way.*

        Tom pulled up to the house three hours later. Groceries in hand. He went to put his key into the door, but it pushed open. He thought maybe he didn't pull it shut. The bag where in his view as he went to set them down on the table he noticed you hadn't finished your breakfast, and in fact it only looked like you took a few bites he knew you liked his cooking so why did you not finish. 

        "Y/n?" He called with some confusion in his voice as he set the bags down on the table. He noticed the kitchen door to the living room was closed which you never closed it. "Darling?" He called again as he pushed the door open his eyes widened at the sight of the living room. It looked like a tornado ran through. The couch was flipped over as the cushions were cut into stuffing ripped out. The pictures you had displayed were smashed and tossed to the floor from the walls that they had hung from. The coffee table was splinter in multiple pieces. Tv was busted and torn off its mount. Book were everywhere as the torn up shreds of pages scattered throughout the house the bookshelf themselves lay face down. 

     "Y/n!" Tom yelled, as panic set in. Running up the stairs to your bedroom. Which look worse then the living room. Both mattresses were sliced open the inside contacts scattered throughout the room. The bed posts splinter as it was moved way from the wall. The lamps were pulled out and shattered onto the floor. The dresser drawer were pulled out tossed around clothing litter the floor. Your closet and the contents inside thrown about the room as the wall were slashed at like a horror movie. He noticed on bits of the mattress fabric blood and it looked fairly fresh. It wasn't a lot but enough to know you were hurt in some way. 

     He called 911 as he checked the rest of the house to see if maybe you were hiding, well he had hoped you were hiding. The rest of the rooms were the same. As he then realized the kitchen was not touched. He ran into the kitchen. That's when he saw the note laying under the the bags he had sat down on the table. Ripping the note from under the bag he stuffed it into his pocket before he went outside to wait for the police to show. Tom had a feeling he knew what had happened someone that his brother most likely pissed off wanting money or something for you. 

        Tom told the police that you were his brother fiancé and that he had recently passed away from cancer. That he was staying with you to help out. Of course they asked where he was. He told them, that he had gone to the store and he had to only of been gone for an hour to an hour and a half. Tell the officers while he was out, he ran into Mr. Darby a former teacher he had in college. They asked if there was anyone his brother may have pissed off. Yeah there was he thought, but only told the police that he didn't know. Saying he hadn't see his brother in a few years. And had only seen his brother on his death bed as he sighed the will.  He sat there at the station cause of course they wanted him to go there. This is why he hate the police. They finally let him go. He had yet to go back to the house, as he sat in his car reading the note that was left. 

>         William,  
> If you'd like to see your pretty little fiancé then, you'll bring 1.5 million pounds in unmarked bills to the abandoned warehouse over by the docks tomorrow at midnight. And no harm will come to her.  
Tom must had read that note a million times. As he made his way towards the place he knows could help. He hope to hell whatever his brother had gotten into that he was happy that it got his precious fiancé stuck in the middle of it. If only Tom had meet you before all this or came into your life before this. That he would be damn if he let you stayed with his brother. Even if that meant him not being with you. If his brother was alive he would kill him, himself. Especially if they hurt you in anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

            *"What the hell are you thinking brother? You know I'm a fucking agent. Why the hell are you turning to a life of crime. You know this is a dark path. What about y/n?" Tom screamed into the phone at his brother.*

           *"Brother, I have power now, money to shower y/n with the things she most desires. I'm a boss, I'm a respected part of the community now." Willam clipped back. Pacing the balcony of the of a private villa that he had rented that viewed the coast of Spain for you. He watched as you sat out by the pool sun bathing with your swim top off. *  
            *"William, that's not respect, that fear. They fear you." Tom sighed heavily. God he wanted to throttle his brother. If he only knew where his brother was, he would bring him in. But the problem was, that his brother was only talking about it. He had yet to be seen as part of the mob yet. So they would only let him go, if Tom was to bring him in.*

           *"Fear, respect? Doesn't matter they know me, I'm someone, not some lackey taking orders and never getting anywhere in life, brother. You of all people should know how that feels. Think of it brother you could join me, have any girl you want hell you could have more then one girl." William cooed. Tom could practically hear the smirk in his voice.*

          *"Until they grow tired of you, or you become an inconvenience and then what? And what of y/n? What would happen to her? What if your whole operation goes down in flames, are you going to watch her get arrested or worse killed. You clam that she is the one in faceted you just asked her to Marry you, and yet you're playing a dangerous game in which she might end up hurt or killed." *

         Tom parked his car, making her way towards the MI-6 building, rushing inside past the security checkpoint. His heart was racing, god if his brother was still alive he would kill him, himself. For putting you in the middle of this. Passing a few people as he made is way to the main office. He was done with this waiting game he was going to make his move with or with out their blessing. He was done pretending, you didn't know anything about what his brother was up to. As he throw the door open walking into the office. Tom slammed the ransom note down on the desk. 

          "They, have her." He Practically yelled. As he looked at the balding man sitting at the desk. The man picked up the note, pulling his glasses down from his head to read. Tom paced the room waiting for some kind of reaction from his boss. "We need to get her out." Tom hissed breaking the silence. The man finally looked back at Tom.

           "When you went under cover to spy on your brother fiancé. Didn't you say that you suspected her of being part of your brothers crime ring?" The man calmly stated. Tom finally stopped pacing the room to look at the man. "Are you sure this isn't some ploy, to get you to expose yourself and the agency. Are your sure your even thinking straight."

             "She is not involved, she is just a naïve little girl that feel for my idiotic brothers charm. She has nothing to do with his other life he had it hidden from her. One of the Russian tried coming after her the night before. Like I said earlier. They think my brother is still alive." Tom hissed. 

            "It's sounds like you've fallen for this girl. Please tell you didn't fuck her too? Your job was only to get more intelligence. Find what all your brother was hiding." 

          "Are we going to save the girl are not." Tom hissed ignoring his boss. "This might be are only chance at getting to the Russian mob." Tom had slammed his hand on the desk.

        *Autumn breeze rushed around you. Leaves crunches under your feet. You were bundled up in you favorite pea coat, your rose and skull scarf wrapped around you neck. Brown Boots covered your black legs. As your sweater dress peaked out from under your coat. Hot cider in your gloved hands as you strolled along Hyde Park for the first time. This was your first time in England. It had been a dream of yours to visit. And here you were in central London in October. Minding your own business as you watched the geese honking and waddle along side the pond. Unaware of the man running towards her looking down at his phone. In an incident was when You life would change. As you fell to the Ground your cider going everywhere including the man that was currently residing on top of you. *

          *"Oi blood hell." The man started off sound annoyed until he looked down at who he had just ran into. He change his tone. He stared down into y/e/c, you had the cutest pink cheek and nose "I'm Terribly sorry miss.". Not moving off of you yet. You stared up at him, he was handsome reddish blonde curls, scruff around his lips. His Blue eyes staring back at you.*

            *"Um, do you mind?" You tried to say nicely for him to get off of you. Not that you didn't mind him on top of you, dear god he was hot. *

       *"Oh, I'm sorry." Apologized again. As he got off of you. Reaching down to help you up. When you were on your own two feet. Finally getting a better look at him. As your eye traveled down his tone body. You saw that his white shirt was covered in your cider.*

           *Oh my, your wearing my cider. I'm sorry. I was just watching the gee..." you trailed off. When he pulled his shirt off. Then pulling his hoodie back on. "You know if your just going to take you shirt of you may want to buy a girl dinner first." You teased. He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.*

            *"How about I buy you a new cup of cider. And you tell me more about yourself?" He asked. He had not let go of your hand*

           *"I um would like that." You smiled shyly. offered you his arm and you took it. As you both started walking.*

            *"How long have you've been here?" He asked. Walking around out of the park.*

          *"Actually, this is my first time visiting. I've always wanted to come to England." You smiled as you looked down. 'God that smile of his.' "This is my Second day here. I've been trying to navigate around here."*

           *"Well, darling if you would like someone to show your around. I would be honored to be the guy to show such a beautiful woman around." He smiled down at you.*

            *"I'm sure you have better things to do then show me around." You giggled as you tried to his your bush in your scarf. As you both made your way to the little corner cafe. Just a block away from the park.*

 

          Head was pounding. Your neck hurt. It felt like something was in your mouth. Your eyes fluttered open. Your Version was blurry but you could tell the room was dimly light at best. That's when it hit you, realize where you were and what had happened. You legs and arm were bound to a chair with rope biting into your flesh. Fabric wrapped your mouth. You tried to scream out: help me, but it was muffled by fabric. You wiggled around trying to get free. Tears ran do your face. You whimper out Toms name a few times wanting to be in his arms. You finally heard movement outside the door. Then it slowly opened. You pretended to be out still. 

           "You know after we kill William, you think we can have a little fun with his slut. I bet she would be a great time. I mean did you see those tits, you could suffocate yourself in them." You heard Dave's voice. God you wanted to vomit. Then you heard him say owe as someone smacked the back of his head. 

            "You ain't going to touch the girl. Moron, the boss wants her." Another man stated, not the same guy that shot something into your neck. You heard them get closer. You could tell Dave was near you, as his heavy step fell. He knelt down beside you. 

          "All come on, one little touch, boss ain't gonna know." Dave said wickedly as he opened up you rob. Then his big grimy hands palmed at your breasts. He then walked behind you, keep your rob open to show his friend. "See look at these beauties." He then pulled one out from your bra. "Their heavy too." His hot breath on you neck. "You think her cunt is still wet from her love fucking her earlier?" He then drop your breast, leaning against you and the chair his hands found your both knees, spread them open. Tears ran down your face. Will the other guy please stop this man's assault. "My, my I think someone is awake." As Dave licked the tears that ran down your cheek.

          "That's enough Dave." The other man finally spoke. Pulling his friend away from you. You could barley see the other man until he approached you. "You're awake that's good." He closed you rob but never bothered pulling you bra back in its place. "Now missy, where is you fiancé William?"

        "Where I left him, buried  six feet under the dirt, several months ago." You hissed. As you tried again to free yourself. Knowing it wasn't going to get you anywhere. 

          "Funny, we saw you fucking him hard in the kitchen. In fact He also happened to be the one to put the bet down on my friend here." The man grabbed your chin roughly forcing you to look at him. 

           "Ha, William is dead the man you saw was his identical twin brother Thomas." You hissed making sure to add spit with each word. 

          "Oh so after one brother is dead. It's now time to fuck the other one." He laughed mockingly. "That I would have to say is a new one." His hand fisted into your hair painfully pulling your head up to look at him. As He got dangerously close to you. "I wouldn't play games little girl. Now where is William."  

          "Dead." You snapped. You felt his hand grip tighter in your hair. To the point of ripping. Your tried to hold back the scream, that and the tears that started up again.

          "Fine, if you want to play this little games then we will play. But my friend here will be the one that get to have all the fun." The man smirked wickedly. As he pulled away from you that when you felt Dave come up behind you. He hands opening your rob again. 

          "I though no harm was to become of me, via Your bosses order." You hissed trying to fight the fear of what was going to happen next. 

          "What he can't see, he won't know." Dave's hand started to paw at your exposed breast. You could hear him grunt in your ear. 

           "I'll tell your boss what you did." God the sounds coming from the man behind you made you sick. 

             "Oh princess, who do you think he'll believe? Someone claiming that William is dead and is fucking his "twin". His henchmen that have been sitting here only watching you. Now again where is William? or my friend here goes lower. And don't think about screaming. It will only make things worse for you." The man seethed as he pulled out his gun out.


	9. Chapter 9

*william watched You as he argued with his brother you had taking your top off the sunbath even though the sun was starting to set. You could hear him argue with what you assumed was his brother Thomas. God you hated the fact they fought always. You looked up through your sunglasses. You spotted Will look down at you randomly . So you thought you would have some fun and knowing him, he would be annoyed after talking with his brother. Your hand trailed down to your Bikini bottoms sliding your hand under them as you saw Will look down. Now he was staring down gaping at  you. Founding your needy clit as you slowly rubbed a finger at it. Will could see you hand move around in your bottoms. A soft moan slipped out of your parted lips. *

      *"Tom I got to go. Y/n needs me." William hung the phone up before his brother could say anything. Watching a Few more minutes. You finger slipped into your somewhat wet core, moving in and out. William you moaned. As you picked up the pace. Will finally came down. Kneeling beside you. You never opened your eyes.*  
     *"Well dove you got my attention." You felt Will knead your breast, as he start sucking on the other one his tongue flicking at the harden nipple. "It's a nice view when you see a girl playing with her pussy." His hand covered your over the swimsuit fabric pushing your hand, taking control of it. You moaned again. He bite your nipple you scream out arching you back.*

        *"I have a surprised for you, just got to untie me." You managed you pull your hand out as you moved your hand to your lip sucking your arousal off your fingers. "Mmm."*

           *"My my, my dirty little girl." He pulled the string from your bottom then pulled them off of you. "Well sweetheart you shaved. What is the occasion may I ask for this wonderful sight."*

           *"I was hoping now that I did this you would want to you know." You paused. Biting your lip. As he cupped your core feeling the nakedness of it. How. Slick if felt. You moan again. His other hand still play with your breasts. He nodded for you to go on. "Eat me out." You finished. *

         *"Well dove, how about next time cause I can't handle you anymore with out my cock inside you. On all four facing the the beach. I want to fuck you as we watched the sunset." He growled making you shiver. You did as you were told getting on all fours facing the sun. William was already hard when he came down the stairs. Just watching you fingering yourself made him hard As a rock. Slapping you ass before he pushed himself inside you wet core. "I'm going to fuck you until the sun goes down you are not aloud to cum. For that little Display while I was on the phone." He fisted your hair pulling hard. You cried out. "I want you to feel me the next day that is how hard you're going to get fucked you will have  bruising in fact I think your going to get fuck more then once tonight." *

      *You didn't have any warning with his cock slammed into you. You yelped in pain. His left hand still balled into your hair pulling. As the other dug into your hip. He was true to his word he was going to leave bruises. He watched as his cock fucked your pussy hard making you cry out. His hand released you hair, you head feel down. As you relax a little. Until his hand was around your throat. Making gasp and panic. Pulling you up by your neck you hands instantly went to his. He had never done this to you before. It scared you a little. Though it turned you on as well. *

         *"Babe, let go a little." You gasped out. Pulling at his hand. You felt him kiss your shoulder then bit into it. You cried out. Ever since he got this promotion at work, he had been a bit rougher with you, more possessive. You never got to see your male friends even the one that we're not into women. This was a whole new William.*

         *"Come on my little slut, you don't like it when I fuck your tight cunt." Will growled biting into you shoulder again. "You were just moan a moment ago." His hand finally let go of your throat as he pushed you back down, cock never leaving the warmth of your core. You gasped for air, while he pushed you face down on the the lounge chair he was fucking You on. Holding on to it as he took you harder. His hand held you upper back down. The other sharply smacked you ass at the same time his cock jammed back into you. You jumped but didn't move much with him holding on to you. You felt ashamed that you didn't tell him to stop that he was hurting you, and ashamed for the fact that you came around his cock during this hole thing twice.* 

       Without thinking Tom drove to the abandon warehouse that he was sure you were being held in. The Russian mob was one never to stray away from a hideout as long as they didn't think no one knew about it. When Tom was undercover before his brother death he was about to make the bust on them. He had been dealing with them for over six months. Before he could make the bust his boss called he off and pulled him out with news of his brother in the hospital. Though he looked completely different when he was under. His own brother didn't even recognize him. 

       He parked down the docks as he sat there thinking this was the dumbest idea he has ever thought of, and with no back up. He was going to rescue this woman he only been familiar with a few months. Let a lone this was his deceased brothers "soon" to be wife. He was fucking crazy as he got out of his car. Walking towards the trunk. As he opened it he weighed his options on which tactic was the best to getting you out. Without any further damage to you. He knew they would try and get something out of you. Even if you didn't know anything. Tom believed you, no he knew you didn't know anything about his brother involvement with the mob. 

          Pulling out a vet from the trunk. He put the bulletproof Vet's over his toned cover torso, strapped it secured to his body. He was going in there to get the girl. He was going to get his ass killed this time. It's not like the movies. This was life, his life he was risking. Even if he made it out a live with you in tow. He was risking his job, by doing this. If he was luck they would fire him, or strip him of his title. Or this would land his ass in prison. Pulling out his Sig Sauer P226 handgun. He checked it over making sure the clip was loaded. Pushing that behind his back. He reached in for his Glock 19 the one he normally used for undercover work. He gave it a once over as well. Adding the silencer to the barrel.

         Knowing the Russian mob, there would be at lest four men outside the building. They never had men on the rooftops it wasn't like they really needed any. Never thinking there would be a spy entering. Two or three roaming the halls. One at the door to where you would hopefully be at. And two to interrogate you, if not three. That's if the boss man had shown up yet.  He wanted to be quiet as he grabbed the ka-bar knife his grandfather gave him as a kid. It was military issued, so naturally MI-6 looked passed it. 

      Making it to the warehouse, he watched from the shadows timing the guards outside. When the first one had his back to him, that when he struck taking the first one out with his knife. The Second and third guards he did the same. Hiding the body's as he went. He paused as he walked passed the far end of the building. He could here your cry's for help. Followed by the sound of a hard smack across soft skin. The one that really was gut wrenching was the half scream "get off me." He needed to hurry.

           Once inside he took another guards out with his silencer. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes. Tom drug him in to a random room closing the door behind him. He stayed low to the ground. As he made is way into the building. The sounds coming from the room were sickening, as your cry's got louder the closer he got. Reaching the door he slowly straightened himself out. Peering through the windows he could see the man from the bar that was "dating you best friend" who knows what happened to her after he was done with her. He watched as the man's fat finger trailed down you exposed torso. Tom was looking for the other one he did not want to get a surprised attack. 

        "Now again little girl were is William? My friend here will have his way with you if you don't tell us. Unless you want him to take that pretty little mouth of yours. Hell maybe I'll indulge and take you from the rear. You would like that wouldn't you." The man finally stepping forward, to where Tom could see him. 

      Before Tom could make his move he felt the the cold steel of the barrel of a gun to the back of his head. "Fuck!" He breathed out. As he raised his hands. The man took Toms gun from his hand.  
        
         "Move!" The man voice was almost hard to understand having a thick Russian accident. Tom moved as the man pushed him through the door of the room. Both men looked at the door as Tom and the gunman walked in. You didn't look at first, not wanting to know what they had in store for you next.


End file.
